Por Siempre RBD
by Amsted
Summary: Nesta fanfic retratarei a vida dos integrantes da banda RBD, os atores da novela Rebelde. Será um retrato da vida de Anahí, Dulce, Maite, Christopher, Alfonso e Christian. Como será a vida de um cantor/ator famoso, quais seus medos, anseios, etc...


**Título:** Por Siempre - RBD

**Autora:** Amsted.

**Ship:** Alfonso, Christian, Mayte, Christopher, Anahí, Dulce.  
**Pov:** 3ª pessoa  
**Fandom:** RBD.  
**Censura:** K+  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e integrantes da banda RBD, familiares, as marcas utilizadas, dentre outros que surgem durante a historia, não me pertencem. Não ganho nada com isso e faço tudo apenas por passa-tempo.

**Capítulo 1**

**Rebelde**

Um rapaz, alto e aparentemente cansado, andava pelas ruas pouco movimentadas da Cidade do México, atual capital Mexicana. Parecia sem rumo. Seus cabelos eram bem curtos e castanhos, a barba estava bem feita e as roupas eram bem casuais. De repente seu celular começa a tocar e a música o irritava. Ao olhar pela tela do celular percebeu que era May e então ele atendeu.

- E aí May. – Respondeu um pouco desanimado.

- Ucker? Tudo bem?

- Unhum, o que foi? – Disse ele, ainda seco.

- Dul estava querendo saber de você. – A voz de Mayte parecia mais tranqüila agora ao telefone. – Ela foi pra casa hoje, parece que o pai dela está com uns problemas.

"_Mientras mi mente viaja donde tu estás_

_Mi padre grita otra vez_

_Que me malgasto mi futuro y sú paz_

_Con mi manera de ser_

_Aunque lo escucho ya estou lejos de aqui_

_Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti"_

- Sabe se foi algo grave? – A voz do jovem Ucker estava preocupada.

- Não sei, ela ficou de telefonar quando chegasse em casa, mas até agora... Você está em casa?

- Não, olha May, eu te ligo depois, ok?

- Você anda meio estranho... Quer me contar algo?

- Será que eu tenho que ser o mesmo sempre? Será que eu posso ficar mal também?

Ucker desliga o telefone na cara de Mayte, que fica sem reação ao súbito ataque do amigo. Ele ultimamente andava muito estressado. O jovem, que de tanto andar chegou em uma pequena praça, sentou-se no banco de madeira mais próximo. Olhava atento para o celular, depois se recostou no banco.

"Não devia ter falado assim com ela..." Pensou ele.

"_Y soy rebelde cuando no sigo a los demas  
Y soy rebelde cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
Y soy rebelde cuando no pienso igual que ayer  
Y soy rebelde cuando me juego hasta la piel"_

- Por favor, não. – Suplicou Dulce a seu pai.

Dulce era uma jovem muito bonita, os cabelos ruivos e tinha seu jeito um pouco explosivo, extrovertido, porém também meigo e delicado como seu nome. Há alguns anos ela vem tendo conflitos com seu pai Fernando, que desenvolveu uma forte tendência para o alcoolismo.

- Quem é você para falar alguma coisa? Me larga... – Seu pai desvencilhou-se das mãos de Dulce. – Você foi um grande erro...

"_Si soy rebelde es que quizas  
Nadie me conoce bien"_

- Você não sabe o que diz! Está bêbado! – Dulce tenta se aproximar de seu pai para arrancar-lhe a garrafa da mão.

- Já mandei me soltar, imunda! – Ele taca a garrafa no chão e um dos cacos corta o pé de Dulce.

- Já chega! Dul, vamos ao hospital. – Disse a mão de Dulce, Blanca, passando um dos seus braços pelo ombro, ajudando a filha a andar. – Claudia, leve seu pai pro chuveiro, agora!

Claudia leva o pai bêbado e mal-humorado para tomar banho. Blanca leva Dulce até a garagem da casa, ela senta no banco do carona e sua mãe no do motorista. Ambas estavam nervosas. Fernando andava agressivo, usava termos negativos, principalmente com Dulce. A jovem cantora sempre achou que seu pai desaprovava o fato dela ser atriz e cantora, mas ele sempre negou. Todavia, essas atitudes apenas alimentavam sua teoria.

- Mãe não precisa, foi só um corte. – Afirmou Dul.

- Nada disso, não sei se entrou algum caco, se o corte foi fundo... precisamos te levar para o médico, só ele vai saber!

Dulce não respondeu, a mãe estava preste a entrar num ataque de nervos. Elas ficaram em silêncio até chegar no hospital. O médico fez os devidos curativos, não havia sido nada tão grave. Embora Dulce estivesse mancando, com fortes dores e profundamente magoada ela não derramou uma lágrima sequer. Queria parecer forte para mãe, que se sentia péssima com tudo isso. Além disso, ela se sentia um pouco culpada por toda essa situação, o casamento estava passando por uma crise e foi ela quem chamou Dul às pressas para ajudar com o marido bêbado.

"_Alguno de estos dias voy a escapar  
Para jugarme todo por un sueño  
Todo en la vida es a perder o ganar  
Hay que apostar hay que apostar sin miedo_

_No importa mucho lo que digan de mi  
Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti"_

Elas estavam em casa e Claudia estava chorando ligando para a outra irmã. Blanca foi logo consolá-la, depois viram que Fernando estava no chão. Ele parecia estar dormindo, depois olhou para as duas recém chegadas e começou a ofendê-las.

- Onde você estava mulher? E você, filha imunda, por que voltou? Vá embora! Saia da minha casa!

Dulce saiu em disparada para o segundo andar da casa onde estava seu quarto. Abriu a porta e a bateu com força. Seu quarto parecia o mesmo desde a ultima vez que esteve ali. Jogou-se na cama e derramou todas as lágrimas acumuladas, ela já não suportava mais. Na sua mesinha de cabeceira estava a foto da banda e ela a pegou.

"Pai... Eu quero sumir!" Pensava Dulce, que deixou o porta retrato cair no chão e o vidro se rachou.

"_Y soy rebelde cuando no sigo a los demas  
Y soy rebelde cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
Y soy rebelde cuando no pienso igual que ayer  
Y soy rebelde cuando me juego hasta la piel"_

A jovem caiu no sono, estava cansada da ultima turnê com sua banda. Já eram onze horas quando seu telefone tocou e ela acordou. Ela retirou o cabelo dos olhos e viu que era Maite. Pensou em não atender, mas por fim decidiu que queria falar com a amiga.

- Oi...

- Dul? Ai, por Deus, Dul! Você não atende esse telefone não?

- Desculpa, eu não estava... – Ela não estava raciocinando muito bem esta manhã.

- Falei com o Christopher ontem. Ele ta na capital. Ele não está muito bem não, sabe.

"_Si soy rebelde es que quizas  
No importa mucho lo que digan de mi  
Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti"_

Ela queria tanto poder falar com seu amigo Ucker. Precisava dele. Queria desabafar e ele era a melhor pessoa para isso, era paciente e era um bom ouvinte. Sempre tinha ótimos conselhos. Maite ficou tagarelando no telefone e ela apenas pensava em Christopher, com os olhos fechados.

- Dul? Alô? Dul, você ta aí?

- Perdão, o que você disse? – Dulce parece ter voltado do transe momentâneo.

- Nossa, mas o que houve contigo? Parece que está me ignorando!

- Não, May, desculpa. Como ele está?

- O Christopher? – Perguntou ela espantada, parecia que Dulce estava bem distante da conversa.

"_Y soy rebelde cuando no sigo a los demas  
Y soy rebelde cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
Y soy rebelde cuando no pienso igual que ayer  
Y soy rebelde cuando me juego hasta la piel"_

Maite que falava com Dulce ao telefone de repente é interrompida por Anahí, que acabara de acordar. Annie e May dividiam um apê na capital, as duas haviam saído no dia anterior. Ao perceber que era Dulce, Annie pediu para May colocar no viva-voz.

- Duuuuul! – Gritou Anahí.

- Ai, ai! Annie? Você acordou? – Perguntou a ruiva, passando a mão no ouvido dolorido.

- Claro que estou né bobinha? Como foi aí, está tudo bem?

- Bom, tirando meu pé que está meio dolorido...

- O quê?! O que houve? – Anahí parecia seriamente preocupada.

Dulce explicou tudo para as amigas que ficaram indignadas com tudo. A relação das três era de muito companheirismo, não costumavam ter segredos. No caso do pai de Dul, elas davam a maior força para a amiga, pois sem elas duas para desabafar, provavelmente entraria em surto. Embora Dulce sempre tenha mostrado sua preferência em desabafar com Christopher, o amigo também não andava numa fase boa, portanto só podia contar com as duas amigas mesmo.

- Não creio! – Anahí parecia totalmente boba depois de saber de toda a história. – Não, amiga, nós estamos indo para aí agora!

- Como? Não... nós estamos em Durango, na casa de serra da família. Sério, não precisa gente!

- Ah não, Dul! Annie tem razão... você precisa da gente! – Disse May no viva-voz.

- Vocês estão loucas? – Dulce não queria submeter às amigas aquele tipo de situação, não era obrigação delas presenciar seu pai naquele estado.

- Sem mais papo, amiga! Nos aguarde aí, vamos nos arrumar logo May... beijinhos Dul!

- Es... – Elas já haviam desligado o telefone. - ...pera.

"_Y soy rebelde cuando no sigo a los demas  
Y soy rebelde cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
Y soy rebelde cuando no pienso igual que ayer  
Y soy rebelde cuando me juego hasta la piel_

_  
Y soy rebelde"_

As amigas de Dul estavam a caminho da serra de Durango, México. Ucker andava abatido, algo o chateava muito e ele não queria dizer o que era. Chris e Poncho, após o show, não deram mais notícias. Eles estavam curtindo as férias momentâneas de turnês, embora já tivessem um show agendado em Monterrey daqui a quase três semanas.


End file.
